


Whatever Happened To Barbara Gordon?

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Arousal, Attempted Murder, Barbara Gordon is Missing, Bat Family, Batgirl is Shot, Betrayal, Breakup, Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Relationship Issues, Retribution, Revenge, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Commissioner Gordon shoots Batgirl as he's attempting to arrest her for the murder of his son, James Jr., but he shortly finds that now his daughter Barbara is missing. He's convinced that Batman and his teammates have taken retribution upon him for hunting and shooting Batgirl, and have seized her. He can't lose his daughter, too.  He hasn't been in his right mind since he saw what he wrongly concluded was Batgirl killing his son in cold blood, and tossing him off a bridge into the harbor.Inspired by various Batman and Batgirl comics.Complete, there might be a follow-up story if I get enough comments.





	1. An Eye For An Eye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon is missing. Commissioner Gordon endeavored to arrest Batgirl several times following the instance where she presumably murdered his son, James Jr., and shot her as she snubbed his warnings to halt. The Commissioner blames all of the Bat allies for his absent daughter, believing it's retribution for his shooting of Batgirl. He hadn't intended to kill her, only to injure her, but she nearly died after losing consciousness and collapsing off the roof. 
> 
> Is he right? Have Batman and his team resorted to kidnapping? Or worse, murder? He's sorry that he may have over-reacted, but why is his daughter missing immediately after the shooting? Have Batman and his colleagues harmed her in revenge?

* * *

 

Jim Gordon was enraged. Even though his son was a troubled, schizophrenic young man, that was no reason to murder the boy. He understood what he'd witnessed, in front of his eyes Batgirl murdered his son in cold blood, hurling him off a bridge after wounding him, and she would spend the rest of her natural life in jail, or in hell. The loss of his only son had torn his heart to pieces, and he was tossing that violent murderer Batgirl behind bars where she could rot. He would expose her and make everyone recognize her for what she really was.

Unfortunately for him, Jim Gordon had only seen the tail end of the confrontation, he'd not witnessed the part where his son tried to butcher his own mother, as well as Batgirl. Batgirl only wounded the boy and he dove into the murky waters.

Gordon was heartsick. He wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't usually a vindictive person, but this apparent murder had pushed him past the edge of his sanity. Batgirl had tried to explain the truth to him, but Jim wouldn't listen to any more of her lies and distortions. So she departed the scene rather than debate and try to explain the matter with him because he wouldn't listen to her.

He now wanted vengeance, pure and simple.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl described to Batman and Nightwing that she was sorry that she couldn't save her brother's life. She had only meant to injure him when he fell or quite possibly jumped off the bridge into Gotham Harbor. He was off of his medication and was resentful and bitter. Barbara was the family pet, bright and admired, and he was the black sheep of the family just because he had maltreated and murdered a few people.  His damaged brain was focused on eliminating his own sister and mother, as assurance that he would now be the true favorite in his father's mind.  James Jr. was going to annihilate them both, plain and simple. He stabbed at his mother, and at Batgirl who was protecting her, she hit him in the hand with a Batarang, forcing him to drop his weapon and he plunged or perhaps jumped into Gotham harbor as she saved her own mother's life, though her mother hadn't realized how close her family came to destruction..

Mrs. Gordon was hospitalized for stab injuries, emotional shock, and trauma. Jim was out seeking retaliation. He came upon Batgirl a few days later and still had refused to hear her out, he wouldn't hear any more of her blatant falsehoods. Sure his son was troubled, but he didn't deserve to be murdered in front of his own mother! In front of him! Batgirl gave up trying to get through to him, he obviously hadn't been himself, and he now blamed her for everything. She was about to grapple off the building when Jim decided that she wasn't going anywhere and she was going to be under his arrest or else.

"Stay right there Batgirl, you're not leaving like the last time. I'm placing you under arrest! If you move I'll shoot you, I swear I will on my son's soul!"

She was _sure_ that he wouldn't shoot her. Even if he didn't recognize who she was, he'd never do that. She was only leaving, not threatening him. But he was quite serious, and not in his right mind at that moment, though he was still an expert marksman.

Batgirl had clearly seen some action tonight, her armor had some gaps where his bullets could penetrate between the plates, and he determined to bring her in in any form and he'd shoot her if he had to. He aimed for a vital opening on her leg between her bent and damaged armored plates. She stood on the edge of the roof and fired her grapple to leave when he pointed his pistol and took his shot. Nightwing was in the shadows watching, but there was no time to even shout out a warning.

" _ **No!**_ " he screamed.

Jim took his shot, and hit her, she turned to face him and gave him a sad and bitter smile, closed her eyes sadly and then collapsed, plunging over the edge and descending towards the sidewalk below. "Oh my lord, what have I done?" Jim said in shock. He had only meant to capture her, to wound her, not to kill her!

Nightwing didn't hesitate, he threw himself after her and as he wrapped his arm around her, he shot out his grapple. He brought them both back to the rooftop where Jim still stood in shock, a look of terror on his face. he hadn't meant this! Nightwing laid her down gently, she had lost a great deal of blood and had lost consciousness. Her appearance was pale and grey, and there was no movement from her. In fact, she was barely breathing. She would need the bullet removed and a blood transfusion to save her life, as her lifeblood slowly pooled beneath her.

"Commissioner, if she dies, you'll have lost much more than a son this week. More than you can possibly imagine." Nightwing stated sadly, he sniffled as his eyes began watering.

"Don't you try to intimidate me too, young man. Don't you dare!" he threatened Nightwing pointing at him, shaken.

Nightwing cut a long thin piece of her cape for a tourniquet tying it firmly above the injury, and took her back to the Batcave for treatment. She was becoming quite pale and her pulse was slowing down dangerously. "I have to take her for medical treatment, or she'll die. I can't let that happen to her, sir."

 

* * *

 

Jim called to put plain-clothed policemen to guard both his wife and daughter. The Bats will not get away with threatening his family! He called Barbara's number, but there was no response. He left her a message to stay home when she returned, her life was endangered. He wouldn't allow anyone else to destroy his family. Especially those goddamned Bats!

 


	2. And A Tooth For A Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wounding Batgirl, Jim is terrified that Batman and his team are taking retribution against his daughter for shooting one of their own.

 

* * *

Jim visited his wife in Gotham General. Her stab wounds had cost her a lot of blood and she was hooked up to so many devices and medical instruments. He was so very afraid that she wouldn't survive. The doctors said she'd regain her health, but she looked closer to heaven than to life.  They were still legally separated, and they had been for an extended time, but he'd never actually divorced her even when she moved away from him taking their son James Jr. with her. J.J. had insisted on going with his mother, who was usually too inebriated to notice him.

Jim had always loved her, but he couldn't live together with her any longer. He couldn't take all of the boozing, the dishonesty, and the cheating anymore. She drank too much, and he couldn't stand by and watch her slowly kill herself and tear the family apart. This was even sadder than the drinking. Now, Junior was gone. They'd lost so much... so much. He had seen his own son fall lifelessly into the harbor. It was virtually impossible for anyone to survive a fall like that.

Both the police department and the coast guard had worked for days diving and dredging the harbor and then searching for his body, but they had no success. He couldn't even properly bury his son! His wife was still unconscious and looked so frail. Barbara appeared so much like her mother, he noticed. Same bright red hair, same bright blue eyes, even the same dusting of soft brown freckles across her nose.

He had a policeman posted in his wife's room, and two more were assigned in the hall just outside. He went to the hospital chapel to pray for her. He spoke to the men he'd designated and felt that she would be protected until his return. Now that his wife was secure, he left the hospital to go and check on Barbara at her apartment downtown. She occasionally didn't return his calls for a day or two, so a special visit was in order. It was the only way to ensure that she was protected and unharmed. Why didn't children ever return their parents' calls? 

He had his own key to her apartment, and after ringing the bell and knocking on the door for several minutes, finally, he let himself into her home. It was late at night, and she was probably in a deep slumber. Her bed was made up and she certainly wasn't sleeping in it, and her recent mail and newspapers hadn't yet been brought in. It looked like she hadn't been home in several days. Those goddamned Bats must have abducted her! Son of a bitch!

He called the precinct and had them initiate the Bat-signal. He was going to confront that bastard Batman, and get his daughter back! He climbed to the roof of police headquarters and waited. He waited there for the greater part of an hour. Batman never took this long to answer the call. The bastard didn't even have the courage to show his face! His personal cell phone buzzed a few minutes later from a private number.

"This is Commissioner Gordon speaking. Who is this?"

Batman's gravelly voice was distinct and unmistakable. "I'm apologizing, Commissioner. I'm unable to come to meet you right now, I've got my hands full. What do you need?"

 **"I need my daughter back, she's missing. I heard Nightwing when he clearly threatened my family, and I know you've all plausibly taken her in retaliation, you sick bastard!"** Jim was screaming.

"Nobody has kidnapped your daughter Barbara, commissioner. She's safe at the moment. I couldn't appear at your signal, we've all been busy trying to save the life of our partner, one that you almost ended."

"I don't buy what you're saying, Batman. You all stick together, and I know what I heard that boy say. If she's safe, then where the hell is she? She hasn't been home in days, you are a Goddamned liar. **Where's my Barbara! Where is my daughter!** " he roared.

"As I said, she's safe. How can I prove it to you? You've always trusted me in the past, I don't see why you don't accept my words now." Batman said steadily.

" _Why don't I trust you?_   Because it's personal now. My boy is dead and gone, and my girl is missing. That's why I don't trust you anymore! It was Batgirl that killed him, I witnessed it with my own eyes! Of course, you're lying. You all lie to cover for each other, **you fucking bastard!** I shot her, and now you've taken retribution against my family. I won't let you get away with it, you'd better believe me. I'll track you all down one by one!" he responded angrily.

Batman covered the phone for a moment, muting his conversation with Nightwing and Red Robin. They both agreed with his approach.

"Commissioner, since I can't convince you to believe me, please, trust me, I'll come to get you and take you to your daughter. Just give me a little time to arrange someone to provide medical care for Batgirl, and I'll personally come and pick you up in from of police headquarters."

This was something that Batman, Robin, and Nightwing hadn't planned for, but they needed to make an exception to their usual practices. They couldn't risk another death in their family, not this close to having lost Jason so recently. Bruce was still grieving himself over the loss of his second Robin. He had to do everything in his power to keep Barbara alive. If it meant compromising his ideals, or it meant jeopardizing their secrets, so be it. Dick and Tim both had accepted what now must be done.

And so, he put his cowl back on over his head and then steered the Batmobile back to Gotham to pick up Jim Gordon.

 


	3. Lex Talionis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One eye for one eye, one tooth for one tooth, and one death for one death.

* * *

 

This seemed to be his longest journey ever, indeed even though it took the Batmobile only minutes to reach police headquarters.  Jim Gordon was there, pacing impatiently. He looked furious and disheveled. His normally neat hair was a rumpled mess, as though he'd been trailing his fingers through it. His clothes were untidy and wrinkled, and he was clinging to a cigar butt he'd forgotten was still there between his shaking fingers. Jim Gordon had a hand on his pistol holster as Batman parked alongside him.

"I swear, if you've done anything to harm my daughter, I'll shoot you all dead!" he raged.

"I promise you, I haven't. Nobody on my team has hurt her, and they never will. Just please get in the car, and I'll take you straight to her. I won't even put you to sleep as I'd ordinarily do. I want you to trust me this time that you'll see her soon, and that I promise that we haven't harmed a single hair on her head. Please, Jim." he asked in a soft voice, having dropped the usual Batman voice completely. Jim never heard him speak like this. He didn't even have his normal gravelly voice, which probably was some sort of voice filter. Considering that this was Batman, he sounded quite human and somehow familiar, though he couldn't quite place where he'd heard the voice before.  

He got in the Batmobile's passenger side, and Batman drove off as soon as they'd fastened their seatbelts. They traveled towards the outskirts of the city. Jim had ridden in the Batmobile to the Batcave before but had never remained conscious. The speed was amazing, though his mind and thoughts weren't really all there. His thoughts were all a hodgepodge. Everything resembled a blur.  He was worried about Barbara, and for his wife, and grieving for the loss of his son, and he didn't bother following where they drove.

Batman made a sudden turn off the main road, jumping the car over a ditch and the car flew through a waterfall. A wall opened up revealing a long metal lined tunnel with lights in the far distance. The distance soon faded and they were in the now familiar-looking Batcave. Batman and Jim left the car on its revolving platform. 

Batman took him deeper into the Batcave then he'd ever done. It area sounded much like his wife's hospital room with all of its lifesaving technology and it soon opened up to a modern looking medical suite.

A pale woman, it must be Batgirl, was lying in a hospital bed, with a blood transfusion line in her arm and an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. A feeding tube was threaded underneath the oxygen mask through her nose. Her hair was covered in a hospital cap. Her face wore a white cotton mask shaped like the Batgirl mask. She looked so small lying there. It reminded him so much of his wife, and of his daughter, but it couldn't be her.

" **I didn't come to visit Batgirl, dammit! Where's my daughter? You agreed to take me to her. Is this just another trick of yours?"** he roared, frightening a few bats that began screeching in fear as they fled.

"She's right here in front of you, Jim. Barbara **is** Batgirl." Bruce gently removed the cotton mask from her face. A very familiar face appeared with freckles across the bridge of her nose. "We're doing all we can to keep her alive after you shot her. I realize now that you didn't know her secret, she was always good at keeping her identity a mystery, even from us until recently. Like you, she doesn't trust others very swiftly, it took her a long time to trust us, even though our lives were often in her very hands, as hers was in ours. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I'm sure she would have told you herself, in time." Batman said in a soft voice.

"No, that can't be, it's got to be cosmetics or something!" Jim insisted. "That is not my daughter! _That can't possibly be my daughter_!"

"No, that's her real face. Touch her, it's not a disguise, there's no makeup. Prove it for yourself." Nightwing replied to Jim.

Jim carefully touched her cheek. It was warm and there was no evidence of a coating of makeup, or of wax, or silicone rubber. He peered behind her ear for her hidden birthmark. It was there, just where it had always been. "My baby! What have I done!" he collapsed to his knees on the floor. "God, I'm so sorry, baby girl, I never meant to hurt you! Please, forgive a crazy old man. I was out of my mind with the need for revenge. I should have turned in my gun, not shot my only remaining child!" he howled out in despair.

"We know you didn't mean it, sir. You were hurt, and angry." Red Robin piped up. "We all love Babs. She's been like a big sister to me and to all of us. Except for Nightwing, 'cause he's in love with her!" he said cheekily.

"Quiet, brat!" Nightwing said to his little brother. He was coloring red. "It wasn't his place to say that, but... yes, I'm in love with her. We've been together for a while. None of us would have ever hurt her. She's like a part of our family to us." Nightwing continued: "That's all I meant to say that day, sir. That you would hurt someone in your family. Not that any one of us would ever harm you or anyone else. I hope you understand now that what I said wasn't meant as any kind of threat." Nightwing hung his head, bothered at how misunderstood his words became. His eyes became wet thinking how they'd nearly lost her.

 

* * *

 

 "Uuungh! Dad?" Barbara whispered. "Is that you? I'm so--sorry, I was trying to--protect Mom-- from James--he wanted us both dead--something wasn't--right with him" she trailed off. It took almost all of Barbara's breath and remaining strength to say those words. She was still very frail and was gasping for air.

"I know, I was stubborn and wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry, baby!"

" 'S'okay dad--'m'so tired-- _hurts_ " she garbled, exhausted.

"Let me give you something for your pain, Barbara." Batman filled a syringe and injected it into her I.V. line. Her face began to gradually relax again.

"Thanks, B." She shortly drifted back to sleep, looking peaceful once more.

 


	4. Turning The Other Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, so much finally made sense. Except for revenge.

 

* * *

 

Barbara was relieved when all of her monitors and I.V.'s were finally detached. Batman helped her to a sitting position, and Red Robin adjusted her pillows, while Nightwing pushed her tray within easy reach. Her father was fast asleep in a nearby chair, exhausted after the last few days. Barbara wondered out loud if James junior had fallen or jumped off the bridge into the harbor that day. His fall seemed too well-timed. They never found a body, and so he might still be alive and hiding somewhere while waiting to finish the job. She shared her thoughts with Dick, who agreed it might be why he was never found.

Dick went to the computer and checked the security feeds from the hospital, and saw that Mrs. Gordon was still safe and well protected. Alfred had made soup for supper, and the aroma was enticing. Even a simple bowl of soup seemed wondrous right now. It was better than the bottles of liquid nutrition she'd been having. She hoped she'd never see those again. Nightwing sat next to her with his bowl balanced perfectly on his knee. He was always doing something like that. The first spoonful Barbara tasted was delicious. Real food, at last! She closed her eyes as it slid down her throat, leaving a hint of spicy heat that warmed her insides. It looked like everyone was joining her for dinner here. Or maybe they were still simply watching over her.

"When will I be allowed to get out of bed?"

"I'll check your wound after you've eaten," answered Batman.

Red Robin was sitting nearby, he had been attached to her side ever since she was shot. He was always protective of his 'big sister'. 

 

 After dinner, Batman checked her wound, disinfected it and changed the gauze dressing.

 _"Ow!_ " Barbara complained. _"Goddamned gonorrhea filled syphilitic bitch fucking bastards!_ Damn it. Help me up, I need to use the toilet."

"No, use the bedpan, you need to stay in bed and restrain your movements, or you'll pull the stitches out," he warned her.

"I can't use that thing, I need an actual toilet, with my feet on the floor for traction. I've gotta take a crap." She tried her dirtiest look on him. "I can't use a damned bedpan. _Now get me up, please, my stomach is cramping_ , damn it, before it blows."

Bruce was about to argue, but perhaps the short walk would be less harmful than raising her considerable ire, along with her blood pressure. Her thrashing was more likely to tear her stitches at this point than the few steps to the toilet. At the bathroom door, when he intended to walk inside with her, she said, "I don't need your help. I can wipe my own ass!" Barbara was in a foul mood. She'd refused the pain medication Bruce had brought her hours ago. She was secretly afraid of becoming addicted to the medicine, just as her mother was addicted to alcohol. The pain she bore was a small price to pay.

"Ugh! I'm wounded, not dead. it may take a while longer to sit, wipe and clean myself, but I'll be damned if I have to sit on a cold metal bowl to take a shit. If I need help... well I'll deal with it if I need to." As Barbara gingerly lowered her bottom towards the seat, she noticed the grab handles that were installed for her benefit. Those helped her easily maneuver and lower herself gradually.

Everything she needed was within reach, from hairspray to tampons to deodorant. When she'd finished she stood at her full height, and her limp wasn't so noticeable any longer. Now she had to balance while cleaning up. She probably wasted half a roll of paper, making cleaning mittens for wiping thoroughly where it was difficult for her to bend and reach. 

She washed her hands and face, and behind her neck too. Now she felt a little more human again. She brushed the tangles out of her hair, thinking 'bye-bye crazy-haired witch', and felt infinitely better. She was desperate for a shower and shampoo and someone to help blow dry her hair, but that could wait. 

She limped carefully back to bed. She eyed the nasty bedpan and bent way over exposing her derriere' and stuck it beneath the bed on the floor. No way would she use that!

 Nightwing piped up: "Free show, Barb? I gotta remind myself to bring your underwear, those boys take turns shocking each other with the view."

"Somebody's going to need a face full of stitches if they can't remain civil. I'm here all week but peep shows are only at midnight, and then by special admission." She had a half devilish smile and appeared more like she cooked and devoured kids for dinner. Hands on hips, Barbara addressed the younger ones: "Who wants to mess with me when I'm angry and in pain!?" Aside to Nightwing, she said "I might have some in the guest room. Bring a cat-o-nine-tails or a few  Batarangs for the annoying children. I can still out-throw anyone here!"

Everything got done, except her hair. She'd need a mirror, brush, comb, electric rollers, clips and hair gel. It could wait, she could at least brush and comb it out for now. 'I'm gonna need a hairstylist to help me for tomorrow, I can't keep my arms raised very long without screaming', she thought to herself. 'Well, I'm off to train in my dreams in the gym. Winner gets a kiss'.

 


	5. Forbidden Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is frustrated at her lack of physical activity, and her mind is wandering to some dangerous places. Be careful what you wish for, girl.

* * *

 

Barbara's unhealed wound still had stitches which weren't ready to be removed yet, so a full gym workout had to be postponed until she got medical clearance from Batman. She was so accustomed to having a lot of physical activity that her current imposed bed rest was driving her insane. 

Between training, martial arts, and gym classes she usually kept very active and fell asleep without a problem. It made it harder for her to fall asleep just lying around all day and night. She needed some physical action or she'd lose her mind.

 

* * *

 

 She'd been moved upstairs to a guest room and finally traded those backless ugly hospital gowns for her own cute nighties.  Bruce, Tim, and Alfred tried their best to make her as comfortable as possible. She had all the necessities of life but for one, and that required a person she wouldn't find here. She and Dick had been casually dating, but nothing had progressed past some spooning and light petting here and there. She needed more, but Dick was still young and his needs were just that, he wanted to wait until he'd given her a promise ring or something more substantial before they went any further.

Dick was currently away for a few days, which left her even more frustrated. Even a kiss and a few strokes were welcome at this point. She needed more excitement and she needed to climax, and it was much too long since she'd had that. Her trusty vibrator was at home and much more effective than her own two hands, and it wasn't something she could ask for without substantial embarrassment. She was really very sexually frustrated. She wondered, did she need _Batman's_  permission for that too? 

It felt like her whole life was currently in Bruce's hands, not that she wasn't appreciative. After all, between Dick and Bruce, they had preserved her life.

 

* * *

 

Bruce came upstairs sometime later to check on her recovery, and to see how her stitches were healing. He looked over her stitches, which were healing at the proper pace. No swelling, no infection, that was good. He applied antibiotics and a fresh gauze dressing. It was impossible to reach the spot herself without ripping out the stitches. 

As she watched him care for her injury, her inner frustrations caused her thighs to become wet and sticky. Bruce's rough and calloused hands on her skin felt oddly erogenous, his touch was so firm and sure. Or maybe her brain was just stuck lying in the filthy gutter while thinking about sex. 

Barbara always had a bit of a crush on Bruce, well, actually on Batman before she knew that he was Bruce. And why not, the man was fucking gorgeous! Bruce had a long-standing reputation as a ladies' man, a real man who pleased and satisfied, and she'd heard his reputation was well-earned. 

He looked like an Adonis. She let her eyes drift to his well-built body, he was so muscular and she knew him to be powerful and probably well-equipped. And she stared at his classically chiseled face as he attended to her injury, and unwittingly she released a soft long breath. God, he was so hot! All she thought about was his firm, large, strong, and skilled hands that were currently touching her skin. She wondered how those skilled hands might feel on the rest of her body, touching, stroking and teasing her. Making her come. His lips were full and looked appetizing. She was practically drooling.

Bruce missed nothing, he was always a detective at heart. The way she tried not to stare at him. Bruce sensed her arousal, he smelled her musk, he noted her engorged nipples and the light flush on her skin. The heat that radiated from her entire body. The wetness pouring from between her legs. 

This was not something akin to a fever that required a mere aspirin.

She took a deep gasp as he tore off the old adhesive, and he noticed the rise of her chest, her pointed nipples appeared ready to slice through her flimsy nightgown. He formerly had planned not to react at all to her obvious state of arousal, thinking that she probably just missed her boyfriend. She looked sideways at him, closed her eyes and moaned softly. He tried hard to ignore her amorous mood, not knowing if she was just thinking of Dick, at least up until the moment that she moaned out loud, as the sound of it went straight to his cock, giving him an immediate excitement. That made it nearly impossible to ignore her now. 

It seemed something in the air around them both had drastically changed. She had been observing him closely, measuring him, and a thin sheen of perspiration covered her as she stared at him and sized him up and down. That was usually _his_ place. But Barbara wasn't shy about anything lately. Her breathing had accelerated in the last few moments, she was basically panting. She wouldn't be following him this closely with her gaze if she'd been thinking of someone else, would she? He had to ask, he knew it was wrong but he just didn't fucking give a shit anymore. She was making him so hard!

 _"Are you all right, Barbara?" Is there something you-- need from me? Are you in a lot of distress?"_ he asked.

 _"What, no, no! I didn't mean for you to hear that, Bruce. My mind was--um, wandering, I was not thinking my bullet hole._ " she admitted, somewhat disconcerted. She looked like she'd been some helpless prey ambushed and confronted. Her blue eyes were huge, her face was burning a brilliant shade of pink. It was hard for her to say anything to him, to admit to her feelings, even though they showed unquestionably on her face.  She never was able to suppress her emotions. Or fully acknowledge them either.

But, he was her boyfriend's adoptive father. This was just all sorts of wrong!  _"No, it's not injury related. I have other, um, needs."_ She answered him as she bit her lip firmly to keep it from quivering, she was looking up at him through her eyelashes, she felt so aroused by his very presence. She tried to look away from his long thick lashes shading his soulful dark eyes but felt mesmerized. She couldn't move, she was so transfixed on his handsome face. His rather masculine fragrance made her stay frozen to the spot just watching him, and it beckoned to her core, which was burning, throbbing, growing passionate and moister.

 _"I--um--I'm--I mean...!"_   she stammered, and she struggled to have a coherent thought. She couldn't get that part of her brain that controlled language to function. She was only thinking with her cunt. She felt herself shuddering deliciously beneath his gaze, as though his eyes were already reading her private thoughts, and her cunt was tingling.  She shouldn't want him, there were too many reasons that this should be absolutely taboo. She was, for once, totally tongue-tied, there were none of her usual snappy comebacks. 

He saw her body shiver and he felt his cock drawing him to her. Her eyes were darker, something in them called to him wordlessly, in the only language needed. He saw in her eyes that she wanted him. His blood burned the way she gazed at him with raw sexuality.  He saw that she was afraid too, she knew this was wrong. So why did that make him ache for her even stronger? He absolutely shouldn't. She was almost young enough to be his daughter. And she happened to be the daughter of his long-standing friend. It was so wicked to covet her! As he was pondering all of this, his body began betraying him as he found himself moving closer to her, drawn to her as his lips unintentionally began parting. His own breathing accelerated. He felt his cock tightening uncomfortably from her ardent gaze. 

 _"Do you want me to stay with you? Should I --secure the door?"_   he asked, as his blazing eyes locked with hers.

 _"Yes, I want you to stay please_ ," she whispered.

 _"And then?"_  he replied, studying her expression.

 _"I want you to--to come here and kiss me, I want you to touch me, I want you to taste me,"_ she said in a low voice, unable to say it loud, and heaving from his nearness, it was making her insane.

He turned and bolted the door behind him. He approached bending his body down and lowering his lips towards hers. She closed her eyes and moaned weakly as their lips smashed together. Her moan made him intensify their kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She opened, inviting him in to invade her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and drew him close. When they eventually pulled apart, Barbara caught her breath with a distinct gasp of shock at what they'd done. Shock at how much she actually wanted him for a very long time. Her eyes flashed brightly and her lips felt warm and velvety against his own. She tasted like strawberries. He watched her chest rising and falling. She was so young, so beautiful, so goddamned sensuous!

How long had he desired her? 

How long had he thought of caressing her as she lay naked and exposed beneath him?

He pulled her nightgown over her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Bruce would very gladly do exactly what she'd asked of him, he'd planned this long ago in his fantasies. He drew his hands slowly down her arms, brushing his thumbs against the sides of her pale breasts, and she arched her back at his tantalizing touch. He brought his lips between her breasts, kissing and licking her skin. Then he began teasing each of her breasts in turn, as she grabbed on to his hair and held him tightly against her. He pulled at her nipples with his teeth, making her gasp. His tongue slowly surrounded her areolae and his teeth nipped at her nipples again as he caressed and squeezed her breasts with his rough hands, making her whimper. She grabbed him and scratched her nails roughly down his back as her core began to burn up even more as he drove her into a frenzy. He growled as her scratching him made his passion rise. He kissed his way down her body gradually making her mewl with need. He needed to devour every single part of her.

The scent of her arousal was driving him insane, and his cock was rock hard against her thighs.  He eased her thighs apart and saw how she glistened with wetness only for him. Her pink pussy was beautiful and made him smile. 

He looked up into her eyes, and she begged him breathlessly: _"Please, don't stop yet, I need you to savor me."_

 _"I_ wasn't _stopping, just inspecting the territory,"_ he smirked. He dropped his head between her thighs and tasted her wetness, she shivered as he lapped up her fluids. He took his time kissing and tugging her nether lips, pushing his tongue deep into her core and then easing her clits' hood aside, sucking, licking, and quickly flicking her swollen bud.

 _"Aaahhh, Bruce! Oh yes!"_ she cried out in joy.

His hands and fingers played with her breasts and pinched her nipples as he consumed her, tugging and squeezing them between his fingers, enjoying how she reacted to his touch. Then he returned to her mouth.

She reached down between them and rubbed his cock through his pants with firm sure strokes making him grunt.

 _"Barbara,"_ he said in a strained voice, _"let me,"_   he begged as he reached for his belt buckle.

 _"Can I lend a hand?_ " She asked coyly as she unzipped him and felt beneath his clothing for her prize.

 _"Oh! Wow, that's -- oh my!"_ she was amazed by his size, she rubbed her finger over the swollen wet tip, bringing it to her lips while he watched her, his eyes focused on her and his mouth open, waiting to see what she would do. She smeared his pre-come on her lips, then ran her tongue over her lips and kissed him.

That was so intense that it pushed him over the edge, and he lost all of his fabled control. Bruce enveloped her in his arms, kissing her until she was utterly breathless. 

She tasted them both at once, it was a new and exciting feeling like she was some kind of a wanton vixen. She'd never done _anything_ like this before, but with Bruce, she felt like she had no boundaries.  She would do everything with him that she'd never done before. She kissed his whole face, then nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and began scraping her teeth down his neck, making him gasp.

He dropped the rest of his clothes, grabbing her legs and pulling them up and apart as he returned to eagerly licking and sucking her swollen clit, driving her towards a climax. He was rough and took her higher than she had ever risen, her center pulsated and tensed at his assault. 

She couldn't stop herself from squirming and rolling around, she'd never before felt anything as enjoyable as this. As he brought her closer to an eruption, she instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around him.  _ **"Oh my God, Bruuuce! I'm gonna come!"**_ she cried.

 _ **"Yes, come for me now, Barbara,"**_ he said in his familiar gravelly voice, which pushed her over the edge into a tempest of a climax. He loved making her come, and he kept on working, making sweet love to her blazing body until he brought her to nirvana as she came again and again, she was so very receptive to his touch.

 She had never sensed anything as intensely as he made her feel. Nobody had ever given her satisfaction like this. She lost count of how many times he made her come.  It was like a perfect fantasy! She hoped that it would never end.

He was about to penetrate her, settling himself between her legs. But she heard something at that moment that didn't quite belong. She opened her eyes. It sounded like someone pounding on wood. Someone was calling her name from far away. And knocking on the door. She quickly pulled her hands out from between her legs, hoping no one would notice her flushed state and her perspiring face. Oh, fuck!

 _"Barbara, are you awake? I thought you might want some supper,"_   Bruce asked.

Oh, God! Had she said any of that out loud? Had he heard her? Now what? 

 

 


	6. The Calm After The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

* * *

 

Jim was pissed off at himself. His emotions had overtaken his usual good sense. He'd always known his son was very troubled, but trying to murder his own mother and sister? Jim never expected how obsessed and psychotic the boy had become.  When he finally heard the full details of that night and all the events that happened before he was distraught. His foolish assumptions made him fire on Batgirl, who turned out to be his daughter Barbara. His anger was greatly displaced and he'd very nearly destroyed her.

He visited the police psychiatrist to unload some of his guilt. It was a relief to find out that his actions were the result of the hidden guilt that he'd failed his son.

It was also odd how no trace of Junior was ever found. Perhaps he _had_ survived. That left Jim feeling quite conflicted, he was outraged that Junior tried to destroy his wife and daughter, and he was also glad that the boy was currently missing because he might murder him with his bare hands! That little bastard! The doctors they'd taken him to, the time he wasted in a mental ward, and he'd just cast out his medication and went completely destructive.

 

He knew that needed to mend fences with his daughter Barbara, as well as with Batman, Nightwing, and Red Robin. He hoped that he would someday deserve their forgiveness. He tried calling Batman. There was no answer there, the call went straight to voicemail, that was a little unusual. Maybe he was working a case.

 

Did Barbara have her cell phone with her? He tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail as well. Maybe she was asleep. She had been badly injured by his hand, and he thanked God that Nightwing had been there to save her life. She needed lots of rest.

 

He headed back to his office, his sanctuary. He poured a few ounces of whiskey into a coffee cup and took a deep sip. Maybe it was better to drink himself into oblivion, at least for a while. He let out a long sigh. He sipped his whiskey and thought of the developments of the last week. It was as close to approximating a nightmare as he'd ever come. First losing his son, and then, by his own hand, nearly losing his daughter. Would she forgive him or hate him for disbelieving them all?

 

He dropped to his knees and prayed for forgiveness from the Almighty. And from Batman and his allies, especially his daughter. He hoped that he was still deserving to be absolved.

 


	7. Love The One You're With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara realizes that her previous liaison with Bruce was only a fantasy. But some fantasies can come true, or are those fantasies better off left abandoned and forgotten? Dick wasn't satisfying her, she wanted more than a few kisses and touches. She needed more satisfaction from their relationship.

* * *

That was all a dream? A fantasy? It was so vivid she could still feel his caress on her skin, and his tongue between her legs. Oh, God! It had been so graphic, so complete, so much like him. Barbara answered shakily, "Come in, Bruce, um, and thanks for bringing me supper."

"Are you all right, Barbara? You're flushed and shaking like a leaf, what happened to you?" he asked her with concern plainly on his face. He felt her forehead and checked her pulse. "Your pulse is racing, you're sweating but no apparent fever."

"I had a strange dream, I thought that you, or that we--oh, just never mind. No way that could have really happened!" she said, breathing hard. "Maybe I'm under something hypnotic because that was just _much_ too real! I wasn't exposed to fear gas or pollen again, was I? Or one of Ivy's potions?" she asked, sounding upset. She looked up into his eyes, they were just his normal eyes, certainly not the aroused bedroom eyes she thought that she recalled.

"Do you want to discuss it, Barbara? You look truly upset and I'm very concerned about you," he told her, and he did look genuinely worried.

"I thought that, well maybe I dreamed it, that I betrayed Dick with you. It seemed so real! I've never had a dream that intense before, not like that, and not when I wasn't under Scarecrow's fear gas, or something, even though this wasn't precisely a nightmare." She looked exhausted, whatever it was, it must have appeared very real to her.

"You dreamt about us betraying Dick? You mean leaving him to die or something? You know we'd never do that to him, that must have been a frightful dream," he tried to assure her.

She looked down at her lap. "No, it wasn't that sort of betrayal, Bruce. I-I dreamt that we were--um, romantically involved.  I'm not sure where that came from. In the dream, or hallucination, or whatever the hell it was, I knew it was sinful, but I, well that is, we, we became involved. And I didn't feel guilty about it, that's what bothers me about it the most," she admitted to Bruce.

"Well hasn't Dick been keeping you satisfied? That could be why you've been fantasizing about it," he questioned her.

"God, Bruce, you're so blunt!  But to be truly honest, well--not fully, no." She looked down, ashamed by her own thoughts and fabrication. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be talking about this with you, it feels, it feels so wrong.  Just describing it feels like I'm cheating on him." All she and Dick ever did was some light fooling around, some kissing and some petting. They'd never even gone below the waist. Maybe he was gay? Who really knew?

So, yes, that was her problem. Dick _wasn't_ satisfying her, not the way that she wanted and needed him to, and she felt like a really thankless girlfriend to him even thinking about it. But was that the truth? Maybe he was the shitty one. She couldn't be any more direct with him, even if she stripped naked he'd just kiss her and play with her boobs. But it still felt like that dream of her and Bruce was so real, and she was still so damned fucking aroused thinking about it.

"Us romantically involved, huh? Must be that big attraction you've been carrying around for me forever," he smirked at her.

 _How did he even know that?_ "What! I-I never said that!" she protested.

"You didn't have to, it's been all over your face for ages. You're not exactly able to hide your emotions, Barbara," he declared.

"All this time you knew? You-you-you fucking _bastard!_ " she hissed at him.

"Barbara, don't be offended, everyone around you understood it. That was one secret you were terrible at keeping. I remember how you used to peep out of the curtains just to look at me from your father's house when you were young, and your face always gave away your feelings, it was adorable. You were adorable. But you're not that young girl anymore, and yet you're still always watching me from the corner of your eye. You know nothing escapes me." He smirked knowingly.

"God, you're such an ASSHOLE," she yelled at him.

"Why are you mad at me? It's not my fault that you have a crush on me, everyone wants Batman!" 

"Can you get any more stuck on yourself, you arrogant, egotistical, conceited ass? I'm not sure why I'm mad, I just am!" she gasped angrily. She thought about that for a moment. "Maybe because I'm flustered because what I thought was my own secret wasn't really a secret to anyone," she huffed.

"You still want me even now, don't you?" he grinned down at her, damn him, he was so fucking cocky.  Had he actually wanted her too, was she losing her mind, or was he?

"That's not the point you-you idiot!" she protested. "And besides, I'm still going out with Dick!"

"Maybe that's the problem. You're still with a boy when what you need is a man. If he's not keeping you satisfied, then why stay with him?" he asked, closing in and staring her down and waiting for an answer.

She wanted to squirm under his all-seeing gaze. But this wasn't just about some case, it was about her fucking sex life. Or actually the lack of fucking. And she had to admit, it was hard to hide anything from Bruce. He just always knew everything. "Maybe you're right," she admitted.  "Maybe I do need a man. He hasn't made any move in the right direction, so no, I'm not satisfied. But this--us--I mean--we really shouldn't--right?" she asked, still feeling a little unsure.

"That's up to you, Barbara, I have no difficulty with the situation. You're not married or bound to him. You're an adult.  Do you really think that he'd never cheat on you during a mission away from Gotham?  You've always been his _good little girl_. I'd bet he's probably found a few _naughty_ little girls on the side."

It made sense. Why hadn't Dick ever taken her hints that she wanted more? That stuff about a promise ring was a load of crap. She'd given him plenty of hints.  Maybe she _was_ just too damned nice and always available to be his little girlfriend between his other conquests? And she wanted more than just some kisses and a breast massage, as nice as it was.

Bruce was subtly trying to seduce her, and did she even mind? "So tell me, how do you really feel about me, Bruce? You've never said anything before now, and you've grasped how I feel about you," she asked him point blank.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Barbara, I can't deny that I'd be a fool to turn you down. So, is this what you want?" he asked as he sat down on her bed next to her, closing her in his snare with his arms on either side of her.

She felt the heat of his body radiating off of him in waves. Her own blood ran hot, she was flushed, panting, and moist for him. Oh, he was definitely in seduction mode, and boy, was she loving it! Well, she reasoned to herself that Dick was away on assignment, and Bruce was here and willing. Hell, when was he _not_ willing to have sex with practically anybody?

Like the song lyric goes, 'If you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with'. "Go get some condoms, Bruce, and get your sexy tight ass back here before I change my mind!" she ordered him.

"Whatever the lady requests, my sexy ass and I will be right back," he grinned at her like a fox.

God, he is so damned sexy! "Go! Hurry up!  Oh, and bring your cowl too," she urged him with a sly wink.  It was now fantasy fulfillment time!

 

 


	8. Good News, Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara needs to have a frank discussion with her boyfriend. Their relationship leaves her with much to be desired.

* * *

 

Bruce was right, as usual. The bastard. She hated him for being so fucking smug all the time. But damn, if he wasn't great at making her climax like fireworks going off inside of her, over, and over, and over! He was a real man in every way that counted.

He was even better than she had imagined. Her head spun, her body spasmed, and it was like he knew exactly what she wanted and how she liked it. This was what she needed, a lover who satisfied her completely.

Screw Dick Grayson. Dick could get her juices flowing, but so could a good romance movie, and that was all he did and that was much worse because she was left sexually frustrated. She wasn't some schoolgirl any longer, she needed an adult relationship, not just a mild make-out session. In the media, she'd seen him with his arm around the alien princess called Starfire and they looked like much more than mere friends. If he held the half-dressed woman any closer, God-damn him, she'd be pregnant. They probably were just as intimate as they looked.

He never held her that close in public. Or in private. Barbara wondered who else he was fooling around with. Well, two could play that game! Screw him, if he didn't want her like that let him fuck the orange Amazon. She could have Batman take care of her needs at any time. 

Hell, even Tim flirted with her, but he was really kind of young. This whole family was messed up. Maybe it was all innocent, but one thing was sure, if he couldn't satisfy her he was gone. She needed a man, not a boy. If she wasn't his cup of tea, she'd find someone new.

 

* * *

 

Jim's wife had finally awakened from her coma and explained her side of the story that had happened before Jim came upon the scene. It all matched exactly what Barbara had said all along, J.J. was out for murder.

The boy's troubled brain was fully twisted around. He had no moral problem with killing either one of them or anyone else either. His research uncovered some horrific details of his grisly murder spree across the country. James Gordon could no longer be naïve enough to believe in the boy's innocence. His son was a psychopathic killer. His record looked nearly as bad as The Joker.

Jim shivered, he could have lost his entire family, if not for Barbara's intervention as Batgirl. He was proud of his daughter and yet grossly disturbed by his son. She was the hero, and not the villain of the story.

The press needed to know the truth, they had it all backward. James Gordon called a press conference and gave the real story (as much as he could say) to the press.

Reporters were phoning in their stories as soon as the conference on the steps of police headquarters was over.

 

**Batgirl Declared Gotham's Most Beautiful Hero Once Again**

**Commissioner's Psychotic Son On A Mad Murder Spree**

**Batgirl Cleared Of Murder, Charges Are Dropped**

**Batman And His Associates Not Guilty Of Kidnapping**

 

The press was quick to have Batgirl become Gotham's golden hero once more. Of course, they didn't know that the Commissioner shot her and nearly killed her. Nor did they know many of the other details that would never be published.

But Gotham was always full of mysteries. 

As soon as the headlines were announced on television, a sigh of relief finally went through the entire Wayne household.


End file.
